postmanpatfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2
The second season of Postman Pat's television series aired in 1997 in the UK and later that same year in Australia. All thirteen episodes were written by the creator John Cunliffe. Episodes #Postman Pat and the Hole in the Road - A hole outside Thompson Ground is diverting all the traffic. #Postman Pat and the Suit of Armour - Major Forbes and Miss Hubbard are opening up Garner Hall to the public. #Postman Pat in a Muddle - Pat has to wear Mrs. Goggins' spare glasses. #Postman Pat Misses the Show - The school is holding a special art competition. #Postman Pat Follows a Trail - Pat and Jess follow an entire length of string across the countryside. #Postman Pat has the Best Village - Ted's lorry must be hidden to help Greendale win the best village competition. #Postman Pat Paints the Ceiling - Pat is going to paint Granny Dryden's ceiling. #Postman Pat Has Too Many Parcels - Sam Waldron's new catalogue leaves Pat overloaded with too many parcels to deliver. #Postman Pat and the Big Surprise - Sara has to deliver the mail when Pat pulls his back out. #Postman Pat and the Robot - Ted Glen invents a robot to help Pat deliver the mail. #Postman Pat takes Flight - Major Forbes is going to hold a film show at the school. #Postman Pat and the Beast of Greendale - A strange creature is on the rampage in the village. #Postman Pat and the Mystery Tour - Pat and Mr. Pringle are taking the school on a mystery tour in the Post Bus and are given clues along the way. Characters *Pat Clifton *Jess *Sara Clifton *Julian Clifton *Mrs. Goggins *Ted Glen *Alf Thompson *Dorothy Thompson *Bill Thompson *The Reverend Timms *Julia Pottage *Katy and Tom Pottage *Arthur Selby *Lucy Selby *Sylvia Gilbertson *Sarah Gilbertson *Jeff Pringle *Charlie Pringle *Rebecca Hubbard *Granny Dryden *Sam Waldron *Peter Fogg *Major Forbes *George Lancaster Characters Introduced *Lucy Selby's Pony *Caroline (mentioned) *The Radio Greendale Speaker (not seen) *John the Weatherman (not seen) *The Judges (mentioned) *Mrs. Cockett (mentioned) *Sid (mentioned) *George (mentioned) *George's Wife (mentioned) Vehicles *PAT 1 *PAT 2 *SAM 1 *The Yellow Tractor *The Red Tractor *The Plough *Ted's Lorry *Postal Trolley *Postal Scooter *Major Forbes' Hot Air Balloon *Miss Hubbard's Bicycle *Peter Fogg's Motorbike *P.C. Selby's Bicycle Cast *Ken Barrie as Pat, Ted, Alf, The Reverend Timms, P.C Selby, Mr. Pringle, Granny Dryden, Sam, Peter Fogg, the Major, George Lancaster, the Radio Greendale Speaker, John, George and the Narrator *Carole Boyd as Sara Clifton, Julian, Mrs. Goggins, Dorothy, Bill, Mrs. Pottage, Katy and Tom, Lucy, Doctor Gilbertson, Sarah Gilbertson, Charlie, Miss Hubbard and George's Wife Songs *Postman Pat *The Farmer's Song (instrumental) *Proper Sound (instrumental) Trivia *The first four episodes from this season were released on VHS before they were broadcast on BBC One. *This is the only season to exclude Jess from an episode. *This is the only season to be subtitled "Postman Pat and his Black and White Cat", The enhanced remastered versions feature the opening and closing theme from 2003-2006. The logo from the third - fifth season was also used in the intro. *This season was the last of several things. **The final season to feature a narrative. **The final season to be animated by Woodland Animations. **The final season that Granny Dryden appeared in. **The last season where all characters have static mouths when they are talking; from Season 3 onwards, all the characters have lip-synced vocalising. **The last season to be released completely on VHS in Australia. Gallery File:PostmanPatSeason2Opening2.jpg|Remastered Title Card Postcard-Postman-Pat-Postman-Pat-and-all.jpg Category:Television Series